


A Happy Drarry Christmas

by SneakerSean



Series: Drarry Holiday Shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: Just a quick fic for Christmas.





	

“Happy Christmas!” Harry Potter yells as he sweeps his godson Teddy Lupin up off the floor and swings him around in a wide circle. The almost two year old boy squealed with excitement. Stopping Harry spotted his now longtime boyfriend standing in the door way. “Happy Christmas to you too.” He said before leaning in for a holiday kiss.

“Happy Christmas to you too Scarhead.” Draco Malfoy said with an elegant toss of his platinum blonde hair. 

Harry turned to his godson and said in his most serious voice. “Oh boy someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed.” Teddy just laughed and clapped his hands together. “Come on Draco it’s Christmas Morning, cheer up.” 

“It is Christmas middle of the night, Potter, it’s four in the morning what are you doing up?” Draco whined. 

“Someone woke me up and I couldn’t get back to bed.” Harry said inclining his head towards Teddy. 

“Sure, sure Scarhead blame the baby, you know you were just excited to see what Father Christmas brought you.” Draco said with a small smile. He could tell that Harry was hyper, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Harry gestured to the small Christmas tree they had picked out for the flat, it was almost drafted by the amount of gifts around it. He looked at Draco pleadingly. “Please.” He almost whispered. “Pretty please.” 

Draco sighed. “Very well Potter.” Draco took his cousin from Harry and settled them both on the sofa, smirking to Harry how Teddy’s previously jet black hair changed to match his own blonde locks. “Knew you loved me better cousin, after all we’re actually family.” He said with a wink at his boyfriend. 

Harry huffed but he knew that Draco didn’t really mean it. He went to the tree and started passing out the gifts, some of them stayed with the tree and would be given out tonight at the party. Both Harry and Draco had a small pile of gifts, and Teddy had a veritable mountain of brightly covered packages. 

“I think we might have gone overboard, Draco.” Harry said with a smile. 

“He deserves it, after all he is the most perfect little cousin of mine in the whole world.” 

“He is your ONLY cousin in the whole world.” Harry said with a wider grin. 

“Semantics Potty, I only have so many people to spoil, what with Father unavailable, and Mother in the South of France. And you I guess.” He said, the sarcasm just dripping from his mouth.

“Thank you Draco, love you too.” 

“Well wouldn’t want your head to get too big now would we.” He said as he pulled on Harry’s sweater to get him closer for a kiss. Harry happily leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco’s again. 

Eventually all the gifts had been opened, Draco loved the exotic potion ingredients that Harry got him, plus the promise of turning one of the basement rooms into a potions lab. Harry loved the autographed Puddlemere United Quidditch Robe that he got. 

“I had to eat a lot of crow to get Wood to give me that. I hope you know.” Draco lamented. 

“I do, thank you so much.” Harry said swooping in for another kiss. Teddy meanwhile was alternating between playing with his new toys and tossing around the shiny papers that they had come in. 

Harry stood up and walked over to the small tree, and seemed to be examining it. “Well look here Santa hid one inside the tree.” Reaching in he pulled out a small black box, “Says it’s for Uncle Draco.” Harry said to Teddy. 

“Dray.” The toddler burbled.

Harry stepped over towards Draco. “Draco this has been the best year of my life, I can only think of one thing that would make it better.” He dropped down to one knee and held out the box opening it up. Draco gasped, this was by far the last thing he expected. The ring was beautiful a sculpted dragon with the wings holding the diamond in the middle. “Draco I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are the Moon to my Sun. I love you so very much. Will you marry me?” He asked. 

“Yes! Oh yes. A thousand times yes.” Draco jumped off the sofa and into Harry’s waiting arms, peppering him with kisses all over his face anywhere he could reach. Harry slid the ring onto his finger. “Oh, Harry I love you!”


End file.
